Some existing systems calculate remaining battery life for a device based on benchmarks or other hardcoded data calculated by the device manufacturer and/or the battery manufacturer. These benchmarks are applied to all users in all environments. At least because battery usage varies per user and per environment, the estimates of remaining battery life generated by these existing systems can be very inaccurate. Other existing systems obtain an instantaneous battery discharge value (e.g., over one second) for use in estimating remaining battery life. Because the instantaneous battery discharge value may not reflect the actual battery discharge rate over a longer period of time, such existing systems may also be very inaccurate.
Further, some existing system offer no functionality for automatically and gracefully attempting to preserve battery life. Such existing systems may offer a user the option to navigate power settings in an attempt to enable some form of low-power mode. Such existing systems, however, are not user friendly and not personalized to the user.